Criminal Minds
by Beef Tonkatsu
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, after being accused of murder was sent to an secluded island. Here stand Amano Akira Academy, an institution that takes in murderers that are still too young to be locked into jail. Here he meet an oblivious baseball bat wielding psychopath, a failed terrorist, a cow boy who likes to electrocute people to death and an devil dressed as an angel.
1. Chapter 1

They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books,

To make a citizen out of you.

Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do.

Because the drugs never work

They gonna give you a smirk

They got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads

Your Aspirations to shred

Another cog in the murder machine

— — —

To say that he was scared was an understatement.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was the one whom you could call a goody two shoes. He lived a normal life, follow the law like how a good citizen would. He'd help the elderlies with their bags and even carried them to his back when he have to. And even if he was the constant center of bullying in his class, never did he ever fought back.

Ah yes, Tsunayoshi Sawada was someone you can call a good person.

So the fact that he was sitting in this classroom was still a mystery to him. He was horrified, his hands had gotten clammy. His heartbeat ramming hard in his chest. How did it ever happened to him? He wanted to ask. He wanted to cry. But he knew better than to do so, not in this place anyway.

Crash!

He flinched at the sound. His eyes slowly fell to the source of the sound. A masculine man lay on the ground, his nose bloodied and he was groaning in pain. In front of him was a tall boy, probably around his age. He was holding a baseball bat in his hand and a confused look mirroring in his chocolate colored eyes. He swung the bat on his shoulder before a goofy apologetic grin maned his features.

"Sorry about that! I didn't see you coming." Then he laughed and scratch his scalp.

Lies. Tsunayoshi thought. He heard how the musculine man approached him. The man was picking a fight and the boy was swinging his bat tro and fro like he didn't heard anything. Tsunayoshi was so sure that he did it on purpose.

"You son of a bitch!" The man staggered on his feet. Meanwhile the boy titled his head to the side, he still had that confused look on his face and one would even think that feat was kind of cute but not Tsuna. "I'll kill you!" He screamed and lunged toward him.

He clenched his fist and aimed it straight toward the oblivious looking boy. But the ravenette dodged his attack with not so much effort and swung his bat.

Crack!

It went straight to the man's face. Tsuna shivered at the sound. And almost as if that wasn't enough, the boy rose his knee to the air, kicking the man straight from where he had hit him. Tsunayoshi's eyes turned wide. His breath hitched as the hundred of pounds beast came flying in straight to the window not so far from him. Crash!

The glasses broke as his body came in contact with it. Tsuna gasped and abruptly stood up and watch as the man fell from the second floor of the building. His pupils dilated, his swore he even stopped breathing as the man looked at him. Blood were gushing from his nose, muscular hand reaching out to him. Shards of glasses falling beside him. A loud thud and the sound of bone crackling resonated as he finally met the earth. Then without any mercy, a long shard of glass buried itself to his windpipe.

 _'H-he's dead...'_ Tsuna resisted the urge to clasp his hand to his mouth. He wanted to vomit. Heck! He wanted to runaway from here!

Meanwhile his killer sauntered to the window. He again had his baseball bat on his shoulder and gave the bloodied corpse below a questioning gaze. His eyes then shifted to Tsuna who in turn froze in fear. "Huh..." He grinned like nothing grave even happened. "My bad." He shrugged and went back to his seat.

Oh god.

"That was amazing, Yamamoto!" A girl gushed as she walked into his desk. She was then followed by two more others who had an obvious blush on their faces.

"You managed to kill him that easy!" One shreaked.

"I knew you were something when I first land my eyes on you." The other seductively sat on his desk. Strange enough, this Yamamoto person only laughed and scratched his scalp sheepishly.

Something was definitely fucking wrong with this place!

"Tch... Show off." The silverette who sat in front of him grumbled. Another person who Tsuna don't want to involve himself with. He gulped as he surveyed his appearance. He looked foreign, his face was fixed into a frown. And even if he doesn't show it, Tsuna was so sure that those things that were sticking out from his pockets were dynamites. He after all saw one fell earlier. The person seemed to noticed his ogling because he looked behind his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He snarled to which Tsuna squeaked at.

"N-nothing..." He diverted his gaze back into his open palms.

By then the sliding door opened. A tall fedora wearing man walked in. He had a black note book on hand and he only gave the broken window a glance before opening the notebook. "Honestly, it's still early in the morning and these kids are already causing trouble." He said more to himself. He smirked.

"Good morning, murderers." The fedora wearing man greeted. His eyes roamed the entire classroom before it specifically landed on Tsuna. He froze on his seat. A trickle of sweat fell down from his forehead to his chin. He knew what that man was indicating and he was wrong!

 _'You're wrong!'_ He wanted to scream but no words were coming from his mouth. _'You're wrong... I didn't do it.'_ His head hang low, the feeling of betrayal and guilt started to rush into his system like raging waters. Tsuna unconsciously bit his lips to stop himself from crying.

"First and foremost, My name is Reborn." He arranges his fedora. "I will be your class advisor for the span of four years. Yes, you are going to be stuck with each other for that long." He flipped a page of his notebook. "Now, to get with the real thing. The reason why you are here."

"The Amano Akira Academy is an institution that took in murderers such as yourself who — mind you — are still too young to go to jail." Reborn shrugged and he then flipped another page. "The school is situated on an island that is heavily guarded by Japan and America's greatest soldiers. And if you ever thought of running away, I assure you that they will not hesitate on shooting you till you're dead." He then smirked in an evil manner to the students right in front of him. Strangely none of them looked frightened. None except for the brunette on the far corner.

"Now, although you might think that this is still kind of imprisoning you. I assure you, it is not." Reborn started to walk around the room. "You can say that this is more like disciplining you. Over the course of the year we will teach you again to how to be a proper human." He smirked as he neared the boy who murdered the muscular man earlier. He still looked oblivious as he gave Reborn a smile. Tsuna had then concluded that he is indeed a psycho. "We will relieve you from your uncontrollable blood thirst."

"We, to be more precise. Are going to give you second chances in life." Reborn tapped his fedora down, successfully hiding one of his eyes. Smirk still intact. "The questions is if you'll survive." Then he laughed a humorless laugh.

 _'I wanna go home... '_ Tsuna trembled in his seat.

"So!" Reborn clasped both of his hands together. "To start with everything off, why don't you introduce yourselves first? But with a twist." Reborn then again flipped another page of the notebook, this time it was about his students informations. "You have to say your name, age, hobbies and lastly... Your kill counts."

Series of murmurings then filled the air. Tsuna froze in his seat. K-kill counts?! But he don't have any! T-then what would he say? Surely he can't tell the truth right? Wait, maybe he can! In that way they might release him. Y-yes they might. . .

"Let's start with the girl on far left."

Said girl stood up from her seat. Her ponytail bounced with every step she takes and Tsuna noticed that her face was fixed into a happy smile.

"Hello hello!" She started, waving happily to everyone. "Name's Haru Miura! Fourteen years old! Haru likes to cosplay and Haru can sew too! Oh and kill counts..." She raised one of her hand and counted. She then folded her pinky and forefinger. "Is three! Please take good care of Haru!" Her aura was practically sparkling. Haru bowed and returned to her seat.

Needless to say Tsuna wasn't prepared for what he had heard. Well, for starters that Haru looked completely harmless at all!

"Good," Reborn tapped his pen to the notebook in satisfaction. "Next."

A boy with a curly hair stood and lazily made his way to the front. Tsuna noted that he was wearing some kind of a horn accessory and looked like he'll fell asleep any minute now. "My name's Lambo. Fourteen and uh, I like hitting on girls? And yeah... Kill counts... Six."

Series of gasps was heard at his confession. Lambo on the other hand doesn't look like he's faze by his confession, he merely shrugged his shoulder and went back to his seat. Reborn nodded and then motioned for the next to introduce himself.

Over the course of it, Tsuna had realized how dangerous this place is. Although no one has beaten Lambo's kill count yet, Tsuna had this strange feelings that the trump card had not been laid. And as the person in front of him stood, he realized his suspicion was proven right.

"Gokudera Hayato." He grumpily started. The silverette had his hands on his pocket and stood proud and tall. "Fifteen, Dynamite fishing. Kill counts, Ten."

If it was even possible, everyone seemed to stop breathing. Tsuna wasn't sure if this Gokudera person was serious about the dynamite fishing part but that was at the moment was his least concern. This person had killed ten people! Now, Tsuna was even more determined not to involve himself with him or anyone else from this place.

"Ah yes, you're that terrorist who had just been caught recently." Reborn nodded and scribbled something to Gokudera's information details. He raised his eyes to roam the place till it landed to the boy who had murdered their other classmate not earlier. "You're next." He told him.

The boy started to make his way to the front. The clueless glint in his eyes was still there as he dragged his bloodied bat with him. "Hello! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Fifteen years old, my hobby is playing baseball and kill counts... I think it was nine?" He laughed as he scratched his head, seemingly embarrassed by how he had forgotten the exact number.

Shit. Was all Tsuna could thought.

"Make that Ten, boy." Reborn motioned to the broken window. Yamamoto then again laughed before correcting himself then returned back to his seat.

It was now his turn, he realized. But he was frozen in his place. He couldn't stop shaking. Face contorted into a mortified expression. Hands clammy. If he'll go to the front and introduce himself then he have to say the number of people that he was accused of killing. No! It was too much! But Tsuna had also realized that if he were to say that he hasn't killed a single soul then his life would be in danger. He unconsciously gulped at the thought. He can't die yet. He DONT want to die yet.

"Hey, you're next." Someone from his right poked him with a tip of a ruler. It was a strange boy, he wears this huge frog hat and his face has this bored look on it. What was his name again? How many had he killed again? Shit! He was beginning to panic much to his dismay.

He gulped. Nodding shakily toward the boy before he staggered to the front.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had finally got a better look of the people that resides in this classroom. They, for starters, looked so young. Just the same as him. Just the same age as him. Kids just like him. Probably even that muscular man that had died earlier. But needless to say that they had in some point of their lives, had already killed someone.

And you know what scared him the most?

It was the fact that they didn't looked guilty or mortified unlike him.

"T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada..." He stammered, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "F-Fourteen... My hobby is reading... K-kill counts..." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was uncontrollably shaking and he knew he it wasn't good. If normal bullies will attack him, he can pretty much handle them. But not these people. Not these kind of bullies. "K-kill counts, o-one." He lied.

Everyone was silent. It was obvious that they had been expecting it, in fact if he were to be ask they might be thinking that he probably killed that one person by accident.

... That until someone chuckled in the corner of the room. Reborn shook his head from left to right before he sauntered toward him.

"There's no need to be modest about your kill count, Sawada." He flipped his notebook open and smirked at him. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, Only child. Fourteen years old, prone to bullying but is quite helpful to anyone in need." He read the information and stop just right in front of him. Tsunayoshi subconsciously gulped.

"Kill count..." Reborn's smirk turned devious.

 _'No..._ ' Tsuna wanted to say. His eyes went wide and never left the older man's lips as it started to move.

 _'I didn't do it!'_

 _'Stop!'_

 _'I-It wasn't me!'_

"Twenty five..." And he swore the entire room's temperature dropped excidingly low.

 _'I didn't do it...'_

* * *

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

* * *

 **Based from the Light Novel ; Psycho Love Comedy. I recommend you read it, y'know if you're interested in this kind of genre.**

 **© KHR - Amano Akira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Violence**

* * *

I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

— — —

Posh! Posh! Clang! Crack!

Bam!

Groan.

Posh! Crash! Bam! Whimper.

Blood gushed and splashed on the tiled floor with each swing the attacker made with her steel pipe.

Tsunayoshi sat in his seat completely mortified. But unlike earlier he wasn't alone. Everyone was frozen in their seat as they watch a girl, who appears to be around the age of ten bashed one of their classmate without any mercy. He tried to close his eyes but found himself unable to do so with each whimper and groan that he hears. It was horrible. Utterly horrible. Words were not enough to explain how he felt that very moment.

"... stop..."

The victim managed to say but was only answered by the pipe coming in contact with his face.

With one final huff, the child kicked him to the stomach and sauntered back toward the teacher's desk.

"Good grief, no upbringing at all..." She sighed as she gave the bloodied figure one disgusted glance. "Oh well, whatever." She shrugged before she turned back toward them with a menacing smirk. "From now on, I shall be the one to teach you... Teach you what? Fear and loyalty. Well, perhaps you might actually die, but you won't mind, right?" When she didn't got any answer she slammed her metal pipe to the table successfully cracking it. "Hey, what's your answer? Answer now!"

Almost everyone let out a squeak before uttering or for other's case stuttering a 'yes!'.

"...Whatever. Open your eyes wide and look carefully. What you are feeling towards me is exactly fear right now. Remember that very~ well in your heart. Kukuku... The rest of you lot, get it too? Anyone who bares their fangs at me will be turned to 'this bloody mess of a thing' without exception by me. Don't oppose me if you value your worthless lives! Obey! Flatter me! Prostrate yourselves! Filthy swine!"

She said those words in full authority and Tsuna couldn't help but to be afraid of her even more. Why wouldn't he? A person as small as her was able to inflict fear and pain both mentally and emotionally toward these murderers. If you were a sane person you would be afraid. And Tsuna was one.

"...So. Self-intro is a bit late. I am Kurumiya Hijiri. Starting today, I'll be teaching you Japanese and Literature. My favorite words are 'submission' and 'domination.' Most hated words are 'brat' and 'shrimp.' Despite how I may look, I am twenty-years-old, the prime of life. Pleased to meet you all."

What had he ever done to deserve this?

* * *

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he got out of the classroom. Lunch break had just started and a lot of blood had already been spilled, crazy antics has also been serve. Reborn was shady, Kurumiya was crazy, and Skull was — well he was... err. Let's just say that he don't really know how to describe that teacher. Now all he wanted to do was buy his lunch and find himself a secluded place to rest.

"Hey, that's him right?"

Tsuna had then realized that all eyes seemed to be looking at him. He stiffened at the realization.

"Yeah, that mass murderer of twenty five people?

He started walking, avoiding every gazes as much as he could.

"He doesn't look scary if you ask me."

"Well yeah. But have you heard of the saying 'don't judge the book by its cover'? I heard from Fran who was able to take a peak from Reborn's notebook how he single handedly and brutally killed his victims."

Tsuna bit his lips as he hang his head low. He fastened his pace, wanting anything but to get away from these people.

"What's so special about him anyway? That Hibari from the third floor had more kills than him."

"I can see where you're coming from but..." Bump.

He was too engrossed in walking away that he didn't noticed the silhouette that was nearing him. He stiffened as he bumped into that person.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tsuna immediately did a perfect ninety degrees bow to which an angelic voice only giggled to.

"No, it's okay." Nonetheless Tsuna didn't expect to hear a voice as lovely as that in the midst of this purgatory. He slowly raised his head and a tint of pink eventually made its way to his cheek at the sight. In front of him was probably one of the cutest girl that he had ever seen!

Her caramel colored hair reached up to her neck. Her face was flawless and she wore her uniform neatly. She had this vibe that brighten everything around her.

"I'm..." He started but it seemed like his brain had stopped working as he drown himself with those beautiful eyes of hers. Okay, he probably looked like a total idiot that very moment and you can't even blame him. If there's anything to be blamed, blame the hormones.

"Hey," Another voice spoke just beside her, successfully breaking him from his trance. It was then Tsuna noticed the ravenette, who had a not so welcoming façade. "You're that Sawada person, am I right?" She had her arms crossed under her chest.

"Sawada?" The girl earlier asked.

"Yup," The ravenette answered, dragging the letter 'p' with a nonchalant tune. "The so called mass murderer of twenty five."

Then as if on cue everyone in the hallway quietened down. He could feel their eyes on him, waiting for his reaction. But all Tsuna could do was to gape at the ravenette who still had this nonchalant aura on her. Meanwhile the other one was looking at him. He couldn't exactly comprehend the emotions that he sees in her eyes but after a good few painful minutes, she giggled.

"So it was you!" She held her hand out. "I wanted to meet you, My name is Sasagawa Kyoko by the way."

To be honest? Well he was flabbergasted. Her friend just told her that he had already killed twenty five people and here she was, telling him that she wanted to meet him. Why would she even want to meet someone like him? Well it was new. Back in his old school, girls would not even bother talking or try getting to know him better because he was a wimp. Because he was 'The no-good Tsunayoshi Sawada'. But now, there was this. He blushed. Reaching out and shaking her hand, god knows how it took almost his everything not to faint at how soft it felt with his.

First day of school and he had already developed a crush.

But of course all good things must end. Sadly his had to be a lot earlier.

"Sawada, my friend!" A voice spoke just behind him, it was then followed by an arm wrapping around his shoulder. Tsuna felt himself stiffen. He turned his head to the source of the voice and saw the face of one of the people he don't want to involved himself with.

Julie Katou.

He remembered he was that necrophiliac murderer with three kill counts.

Tsuna gulped to which Julie only smirked to. He then turned his eyes to Kyoko who had her brows furrowed, completely disliking how the man was running his eyes along her figure. Her companion noticed this and gave Julie a ice cold glare before grabbing her hand, dragging her away without any word. Kyoko only gave Tsuna an apologetic smile before turning her back.

And now, he was alone with Julie.

He unconsciously gulped.

"Shame didn't got their names, they were really hot." The man mutterd to which Tsuna frowned at. Julie noticed this and snickered, he then dragged him somewhere along the school. Two unknown figures were following them, probably from different section. Tsuna was already feeling nervous, this reminds him so much of those times wherein bullies would drag him somewhere to beat him to pulp.

And as he got slammed on the wall he couldn't help but to inwardly pray. One of Julie's hand slammed just right beside his head then followed by him leaning in.

"You know for someone who supposedly killed twenty five people you're kinda pathetic." He smirked.

'It's because it wasn't me who killed them.' Tsuna wanted to say but resorted to biting his lower lip instead.

"But of course, I wouldn't have believed that if for weren't the fact that I actually know someone who is so much like you." He leaned back and pushed his hands to his pockets. Julie's lips quirked up, eyes mocking as he observe him from head to toe. "You both had so much in common that if I knew better, I would think that you two are brothers." He then laughed wickedly.

"You both are equally pathetic!" He cackled but when he didn't got any response from the boy he snorted. "Anyway that's not the reason why I called you here."

Tsuna finally looked up from hearing this. The dreaded feeling was still there and it kept on increasing as he looked at him in the eye. Needless to say this person was plotting something. "... W-what is it?" He couldn't help but to ask.

Julie smirked. "You're aware that you currently have the highest kill count in the second floor, aint ya?"

Tsuna gulped before nodding.

"Well, to simply put. Why don't you form a group with us?"

... Huh? His brows furrowed in confusion.

Julie rolled his eyes. "I'm asking you to join and create a group with us. After you I'm going to ask that Gokudera then that Yamamoto. The strongest should stick around together. We should create a group and show those weaklings what they should really be afraid of."

"... B-but isn't that kind of b-bullying?" He stammered while looking at him in horror. He simply couldn't believe that he had been asked to do something like that! No! He was much more of a wimp and certainly not that type of a person that would gang up the weak! What he had suffered from those bullies back in his old town was something that he don't want others to suffer as well. It was just so... Not right... Inhumane..

"No, No, No." Julie chuckled as he wiggled his finger from side to side. "It is not bullying... Let's just say that, it is more like letting ones know their places."

Tsuna's expression didn't waver. He opened his mouth but closed it again as he couldn't find the words to reject him. Fear was hindering him from doing so. What if he'll disagree then would end up dead? God. He was pathetic like that, wherever he may went Tsuna was never going to change. Try as he may. He'll never...

"I..." He muttered. "I don't want — "

"Che. Did I just heard that you're going to drag me into that stupid plan of yours?"

A voice cut him off. Tsuna turned his head to the sound and saw Gokudera glaring at them. Half of his face was clouded and his eyes got this dangerous glint on it, which turned into pure hatred as he landed them on Tsuna. He stiffened at that.

"Oh, Gokudera!" Julie greeted as he made his way to the silverette. He raised his hand, promting him for an high five but was ignored. Gokudera was obviously not pleased and from the looks that he had given Tsuna, it appears like he had something to do with it. Julie doesn't seemed to be affected by it and just chuckled. "Not so friendly aren't we?"

He turned his gaze back to Tsuna then to Gokudera. Tilting his head to the side, and as if some switch inside him was turned on he perked up. He slammed his fist on his palm and smirked at Gokudera.

"Sawada had hurt your ego, didn't he?"

Gokudera twitch at this. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Julie laughed loudly. "Of course your ego would be hurt! You, a member of a famous terrorist group had only killed ten people while him," He jabbed his thumb to Tsuna. "Had killed twenty five people in just one night! And there's also that Psychotic baseball bat weilding idiot who managed to par up with you without so much effort." His smirk then turned mocking. "You're not so much for a terrorist ain't ya? Ah right. That's right so and so.

"You're a failure."

And that was what all it took for Gokudera to snap. His hands reached out and grab him by the collar.

"Why don't I just blow you up right here and now. Adding one more to my fucking kill count doesn't sound so bad." He threatened through gritted teeth. His knuckles had gone white with how he was clenching the fabric. But Julie doesn't look faze by it.

"Oh?" Julie snorted and took ahold of Gokudera's hands on his shirt collar. "As if someone like you would be able to kill me." Snap.

Gokudera's hand went straight onto Julie's cheek. He slid back, hands reaching up to his injured cheek. But even still, Julie smirked. Gokudera getting pissed more by every second shot his hands inside his pockets only to pull out two already lightened dynamites.

He threw one straight at Julie. Tsuna's eyes turned wide as it was only millimetres away from the guy and — BAM! A huge explosion was heard followed by the wall shattering into pieces. Tsuna was sent flying, he had his arms crossed around his face as he prevented some rocks from hitting it.

A gasp escaped his lips as he came in contact with the ground. It didn't stopped with just that as he started to roll on the ground with much force. He then hit a tree, he heard something crack followed by a sudden surge of pain in his system. Tears started to pool in the corner of his eyes as he tried to prop one elbow to the ground but only to fall back as the pain only seemed to worsen with each movement that he makes. He cough.

"Aw look. You hurt, Sawada." Julie clicked his tounge, speaking to Gokudera like he's a child. "His fangirls would be mad." He smirked as he tipped his fedora down.

Tsuna heard a growl as Gokudera emerged from the still smoking part of the building. On his hands were more lit dynamites, and without any warnings he threw them all at once to his opponents.

Series of explosions and screaming was heard as the bombs came in contact with anything, but even so, none managed to hit Julie. The latter cackled as he dodged Gokudera's attacks without so much efforts.

Tsuna by now had his back perched on the tree. The pain had lessened and his breathing was starting to go normal.  
He noticed some students were unconscious on the ground, some were running away from the commotion. Tsuna could not believed as he saw them still continue on their brawl, not caring for those who will get caught up in between.

Then Clang!

One of Gokudera's dynamite was sent back flying at him. With his quick reflexes he jumped and skid back. His eyes turned sharp as he saw the face of the new challenger. That person was holding a baseball bat and had this uncaring grin on his face. He then laughed. "You seemed like you two are having fun!"

"You fucking baseball idiot!" Gokudera snarled to which Yamamoto only laughed to. The latter took a step back, but he started to dash forward as his eyes suddenly swirled in pure madness. He grip his bat tightly on his right hand as he ran toward Gokudera in an unbelievable speed.

"Hah!" He screamed and swung his bat. Gokudera docked and pulled in another lit dynamite, aiming straight for Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto took a step back and bashed the dynamite without much effort as he sent it flying to the other side of the building.

Bam!

That portion cracked and cave in. Tsuna watched as that building collapsed followed by some screaming of those people that were still trapped inside. Needless to say everything was in chaos. Add to that, Julie was now nowhere in sight. It seemed like as soon as he saw the chance to escape he instantly took it. Tsuna took a huge breath, his back still in pain as he tried to stand.

Somebody needs to stop them or else more people will be hurt. He wanted to do so but how. And as he started to stagger toward the still fighting duo something shiny caught his eyes. He turned to its source and his eyes landed to the rooftop. Tsuna squinted his eyes but only for it to turn wide as he realized what it was.

"Watch out!" He screamed as he started to ran toward Gokudera and Yamamoto, ignoring the pain that his body was screaming. His heart palpitated inside his chest loudly and his feet was aching badly. Gokudera heard his scream and falter a little before he was pushed back to the ground with much force. He was about to open his mouth to retort but before he could even do so he heard a 'swish' followed by a bullet burying itself to the ground. Another set was also aimed at Yamamoto but the ravenette managed to dodge it.

Tsuna was quick to move as he rose to his feet. He took Gokudera's hand and pulled him up from his lying position. Gokudera was still shock as another set of bullet dashed to their direction, it barely hit him this time as it went passed just above his neck.

"A-a snipper?" Gokudera managed to utter despite him still in shock. Impossible! No snippers should be around this area. The student handbook says so! Soldiers were positioned around the island, they weren't allowed to enter near the school ground on a broad daylight to avoid disturbing any classes. So what the fuck was this all about! And why the fuck was this wimp helping him?!

"T-this way!" Tsuna stuttered as he dragged him behind a tree. The brunette tried to catch his breath as he leaned back to its wooden surface. After a good few seconds, he gulped and peeked a little only to hid back as a bullet swished passed him, nearly scratching his nose. "S-s-scary!" He stuttered. Gokudera gaped at him with wide eyes. He was obviously scared but that didn't even stopped him from saving him. 'Him' who threatened to end his life. And yet...

"W-we should think of a way to escape..." Tsuna murmured. Gokudera diverted his eyes, he ran his hand to his silver locks and let out a sigh. Pull yourself together! He scolded himself.

"There's no escape." He said. "The moment that we leave this tree we're dead meat..." He bit his lips as he tried not to look at his savior in the eye. Meanwhile Tsuna only stuttered more in panic.

"Heh?!" He screamed. "B-but! But! But! W-we can't be dead! I mean we can't die! This is just... Just — " As he tried to peek again another bullet went passed him. Nearly scratching his nose. Again. Tsuna paled as he realized that Gokudera was right.

"... I'm sorry."

"There must be a way! This was just a misunderstanding and — Huh?" Tsuna's eyes grew wide as he stared at Gokudera. The silverette had his head hang low as shame started to eat him. This was the first time that someone actually saved him and he just had to drag that person to his death bed. His whole body shook, if he should know better he will think that Gokudera was sobbing. Not taking everything anymore he fell to his knees and grovel.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs that nearly made Tsuna lost his balance. "You saved me and I just have too... I just have to... Please forgive me, Boss Tsuna!"

"B-boss Tsuna?! What's with the Boss and 'Tsuna' — A-ah, please stand up, Gokudera! T-this is kind of awkward and — hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'll distract the snipper, boss! I want you to run as he shots me dead!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about! You can't just! Gokudera!" Tsuna managed to grab Gokudera back into the shelter as then again another bullet was fired. Tsuna was about to stutter another question when a loud voice boomed behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Maggot?!" A blonde that had a bird perched on his head yelled to the direction of the rooftop. Reborn was just beside him. He let out a sigh as he stared into the direction of Tsuna and Gokudera. He shook his head. The blonde was about to reprimand the snipper when a bullet went passed him, successfully scraping his neck. "Maggot!" He screamed then another set of bullets buried themselves just a few inches from his feet.

"Don't test me!"

Swish.

"You little — "

And then another.

"Hey!"

Bambambambam.

"MAELSTROM!"

Reborn shook his head as he watch his companion do some kind of dance while dodging the bullets aimed at him. Finally deciding that it was now time to stop messing around, he did some sort of sign with his hand. Much to everyone's relief, the shooting finally stopped. But Tsuna and the others were punished gravely after that.

— — —

Mama mia, let me go.

* * *

 **Wow. Thank you for the follows and favorites! I'm so happy!**

 **There will be no Yaoi in this fic by the way. I'm neutral to the genre but I don't really think that I am in the form to write so. And the only yaoi pair that I like in KHR is Fong x Mammon/Viper (tho viper is forever engrave as a female in my mind lol).**

 **Oh and yeah, Kurumiya Hijiri is not an Oc. She's an actual character from the Light Novel. I thought that I'd add her here because she pretty much scared the living daylights out of me. Lol.**

 **I'm thinking of changing the title to Criminal Minds, your thoughts?**

 **Enough babbling. See you next chapter!**

 **© Bohemian Rhapsody — Queen**

 **© KHR — Amano Akira**


	3. Chapter 3

Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating...

* * *

 **October 14 (8 months before)**

"I'm sure everyone has a side of themselves they don't want other people to see."

Tsuna silently made his way back home. He was limping, covered in bruises and bandages. His eyes were puffy from all his crying, and the cold winter air stung his still open wounds and eyes.

He arranged his scarf up to his nose and sighed tiredly. He was hungry too, he hadn't eaten since breakfast because both his classmates and bullies took his lunch box and money. It was also pretty sad that none of his other classmates stood up for him. And as if taking his money wasn't enough, they also beat him up. Even going as far as to stripping him down to his boxers.

Oh, yeah. Even his phone got smashed into pieces. Now he would have to make another excuse to tell his mother about all these bruises and bandages.  
And he hated it. He hated lying to Nana the most.

He again let out a tired sigh and looked up into the sky. There weren't any stars or a moon present, just a dark ominous sky that seemed to hold countless secrets. It's vastness had always been something that mesmerized him. There were days that it would be so clear that even just the mere sight of it would make you feel at ease, still, just like everything else, it had a side that showcased a dark and merciless nature. But what he liked most about the sky was the fact that it was so easy to read but still held this complexity. Nights like these were times wherein he wished to be the sky. Strong and powerful like the sky.

Even...

Just...

For a day.

Then he heard footsteps. But before he could turn around and see who or what it was, something clamped over his mouth, followed by a pungent smell.  
And then everything faded to black.

What he saw the moment he woke up was the thing that decided the road where his life would go. And as his eyes roamed around the premises, something at the back of his mind screamed that there was no turning back.

The first thing that his mind registered was blood. Lots and lots of blood. Everything around him was painted in blood, the smell of iron filled the air and mixing with the humidity of the place. Then he noticed the bodies. Brutally skewered bodies. Their guts were in the open, some parts were brutally torn from the bodies, thrown or either hanging out of the chains just above them. Some of their heads seemed to have been bashed by something heavy, random weapons also circled him. He felt bile starting to rise up to his throat and he didn't even stop himself as he vomited.

But then familiarity started dawning on him.

He knew these people! This can't be... They couldn't be his - As he looked up to the wooden crate that lay in the middle of the warehouse, his guess was proven right.

There lay the severed head of the person that had made his life a living hell.

Everyone in this room were... His classmates. Everyone! Even those who just let the bullying be.

Everyone...

Still, that realization was not the end of his nightmares. As he looked down into his open palms, something horrible made his breath hitch. They were covered in blood. HE was covered in blood!

His knees gave in. He knelt down. And the moment that he screamed in horror was also the same time the door opened and the police came rushing in.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Nana rushed towards him the moment she entered the interrogation room. The woman wasted no time as she engulfed her son in a tight embrace, tears leaking uncontrollably from her eyes.

"M-mom! Mom! I-I didn't do it! I-it wasn't me! I-" Tsuna broke down into tears as he buried himself in her chest.

"Shh... I believe you. I believe you. I'll find a way to get you out of this, okay? Trust me..." She cooed and rubbed his back, hoping that it might calm him down just a little. But to no avail, Tsuna just continued to cry harder.

When she had heard a knock that evening, she was expecting it to be her son. She had cooked his favorite that night to celebrate his birthday, but imagine her shock when she instead saw uniform clad policemen. They told her not to panic and come with them, but she refused and demanded an explanation and when they gave her one she nearly fainted.

There was no way in hell that her son could have done that!

"Ma'am," A woman rapped her knuckles on the now opened door. She was dress in an expensive looking suit. Her dark blue hair reached up to her shoulder and she has these flame like scars on her cheeks. "May I speak with you?"

"W-who are you?" Nana asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her hands never left Tsuna as she continued on calming him.

The woman first gave Tsuna a brief glance before returning back to Nana. "I insist we speak outside, Ma'am." She said as she turned around, motioning for her to follow. Nana was reluctant to leave Tsuna alone, but she knew whatever this woman was about to say was important.

"M-mom..." Tsuna whimpered as she made a move to leave. Nana gave his shoulder a light squeeze muttering a 'I'll be back soon' before following the woman.

"Tell me what is this all about." She wasted no time in voicing out her thoughts as she closed the door. The woman from earlier was now holding a black folder. She gave Nana a brief glance before nodding.

"First and foremost, my name is Lal Mirch," She straightened her back and stared straight at the older women. "I am one of the representatives of the Amano Akira institution, I was immediately called when the Namimori Police found your son."

Nana bit her lips in attempt to calm herself. She didn't have any idea of what this institution was but she had a feeling that it wasn't good.  
"From the files that they gave me, it says here that your son slaughtered his classmates-"

"My son did no such thing!"

Her outburst made several heads turn towards their direction but Lal Mirch didn't seemed to be shocked by it. In fact, she appears to have been expecting her to act that way. Lal Mirch nodded and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, the police found your son in the midst of a crime scene," She turned her head to the glass window where Tsuna could be seen, he had his head hung low. His shoulders were shaking, his eyes were wide open in pure horror and his hands were secured by handcuffs. "And I understand that you think that your son didn't do such a thing but the evidence states otherwise.

"Some of the bodies had scratches on them, we took some samples from your son's fingernails. We also took a sample of his fingerprints and it all matches those in the crime scene."

Nana couldn't stop the gasp that had escaped her lips. All she could do was to clasp her hands to her mouth as her tears started to fall from her eyes.  
"Now," Lal continued. Her voice was cold and her words robotic. Scenes such as these were something that were pretty common to the woman, and Nana could feel herself waver with each passing second. "It appears that your son doesn't remember anything. He told the police that someone attacked him before waking up in the scene. We're already investigating that. But I don't want you to raise your hopes up."

"J-just get on with the real thing... what are you trying to tell me?" Nana was already pleading. Of course she didn't believe anything that she was saying. She knew Tsuna so well and he wasn't capable of slaughtering twenty five people in just one night.

"Your son is still too young to be locked in jail. Therefore," Lal trailed off, her brow furrowed a little as if she remembered something unpleasant. But it was gone as fast as it appeared and Nana doubted that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. "We, the Amano Akira institution, will take him in."

"... Amano Akira?"

"Yes. We take in juvenile murderers from around the globe. Don't worry, Ma'am. We assure you that your son will be safe, and after the span of four years you will be able to see him again..." A lie that left a bitter aftertaste on Lal's tongue. A poison that although she refused to drink, she always found herself drinking more and more until it polluted everything in her system. Pity was something that she felt towards the mother that stood in front of her. But as per the orders that had been given to her, she must, whatever may happen, whether the mother would disagree, take the boy back with her.  
And it would probably haunt her with every breath that she could and would still take.

* * *

 **Present time**

"Hieeeeee?!" Tsuna screeched at the girl. Ever since that bombing incident, Tsunayoshi Sawada, THE no good Tsunayoshi Sawada had found himself forcefully dealing with confessions almost every day. It was overwhelming at first but as the time went by it had gotten downright annoying.

He didn't have any trouble rejecting them, he had Gokudera do that for him but now, for some reason he was nowhere to be found. And this girl who was standing a few meters away from him was the last person that he thought would confess her undying love for him.

Haru Miura.

"Tsuna, Haru will become that cute and beautiful wife for you!" She exclaimed and grasped both of his hands with hers. "So accept Haru's love!"  
Now she was leaning too close for his comfort. "I don't really umm -" Okay, in a nick of second, Haru's face suddenly darkened. Her pupils dilated and her eyes lost their shine.

Oh dear.

"Tsuna..." She spoke in a rather low voice. Her grip on him tightened. "Are you going to reject Haru's feelings like how Mayu, Yuka, and Sayu did?"  
Whoever they were, Tsuna had a hunch. And he didn't really like it that much.

For someone who had harboured lots of girls' affections, Tsuna surely didn't like it. In normal circumstances he may have but not if majority of those girls were blood thirsty criminals.

Also adding the fact that they were so ready to kill you once you rejected them.

"Umm, not really, I mean wait! Let's talk things over okay? H-haha... You're starting to hurt me, M-miura-"  
" -It's Haru-"  
"-O-okay Haru... Um... Please let go of, ugh, me."

"Say you love Haru first!"

"I can't really-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?!" A voice boomed from their right. Both he and Haru turned their heads to the direction and saw Gokudera glaring daggers at the girl who was still clutching his hands. His eyes also screamed 'murder'. The silveret stalked towards them, pulling Haru by the collar away from Tsuna. The brunet unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

"Hahi!" Haru screeched in his grasp. "Let Haru go, you delinquent pervert! You're not Haru's type so let go! Ew!"

"W-what- shut up! You're not my type either!"

"My my, that's why you don't have any girlfriends, Stupidera. You gotta treat a woman right." Another voice cut in. Lambo lazily made his way toward the trio. In his hands were a box and as he stopped beside Tsuna, he wordlessly gave it to him. Which in return made Gokudera and Haru gasp.

"What's the meaning of this, stupid cow?!" They almost said in unison, while Tsuna gaped at Lambo in disbelief. The cow boy only picked his ear with great disinterest.

"Don't group me with you, Stupidera. I don't swing that way." He removed his finger and blew the wax away. "Somebody asked me to give that to him. She was cute and hey, I don't really say no to beautiful ladies."

Ignoring Gokudera's shouts of 'What the hell do you mean by that?', Tsuna accepted the box. Somehow there was this suspicious feeling lingering around the box. He settled to sit in the grass. He lay the box in front of him and surveyed it. It was plain beige in color, no other decorations were added. It was big enough for a head to fit in and he shuddered at the thought of finding one inside it. With tense hands, he took a hold of the sides.

He was half expecting to see mangled body parts after opening it (he was so ready to scream in terror), so the sight of a yellow folded paper on top of a velvet fabric made him frown.

"Invitation?" He murmured as he read the words written on it. "Death Battle?"

"Tch, that's sounds suspicious, boss! Allow me to inspect tha- "

"Oh!" Haru exclaimed and wiggled herself out from Gokudera's grasp. She then proceeded to sit beside Tsuna. "Haru knows about that! It's that battle that happens every week at the abandoned building in the forest!"

When the boys didn't give a response, Haru saw this as a sign to continue. "Probably around seven kilometres away from here stands the old buildings. Nobody uses them anymore because we already have this," She motioned her thumb to the walls. "Haru was invited by Fran to see DB, or as people call it. Well it was really cool and Haru can say that she enjoys watching it."

"What..." Tsuna bit his lip. "What exactly happens during the event?"

Haru giggled.

"Silly Tsuna! The title already gives it away!"

Silence followed after that. Tsuna was trying to process what he just heard. A death battle? In the midst of this island full of soldiers? How did they ever managed to do so without getting caught?

"That's stupid, woman!" Gokudera voiced out his thoughts. He rudely pointed at Haru to which the latter puffed her cheeks to. "This is a well-guarded place! Something as ridiculous as a death battle is impossible! The teachers would not allow it!"

Haru stood up from her spot and glared at Gokudera. "It's true! And Haru is not stupid! You can even ask Fran about it!"

"Now, now, let's not fight shall we?" Lambo seeing that it was time to intervene made his way to the duo. The two continued to bicker but Tsuna just sat there in a daze. Haru's words kept on repeating themselves like a broken record. Frowning, she opened the letter.

'Greetings Sawada Tsunayoshi,

Or should I say, Decimo.'

Tsuna frowned at that. Decimo? He was unfamiliar with the term, but why would someone associate him with that?

'How does purgatory feels like? How does it feel to be accused of something that you never did? Or more likely... How does it feels to have the possibility that you might have done it? 'I'm sure that everyone has a side of themselves they don't want other people to see'. Ring any bells? A quote from a favorite book of yours. I, myself, like it as well, but that's not the point. Come to the death battle if you want some answers.

I'll be waiting for you.

PS,

Inside the box is a little gift from yours truly. Enjoy your day.'

Tsuna felt his head go heavy. Everything seemed to turn, he was getting dizzy. His hands turned cold as he read the words over and over again. What was the meaning of this? Who the hell was this person? And why of all places must they meet on the Death Battle? Tsuna's eyes then shifted to the box in front of him. A little gift the person said.

His hands reached out to the fabric, he removed it and came face to face with a pair of gloves. He took them.

"Boss?" Gokudera noticed how his mood seemed to drop, his eyes then fell to the gloves in Tsuna's hands. "What's that?"

He ignored him, instead his eyes were glued on the artistic design of the gloves. They looked expensive, and he highly doubted the silver that maned it's features was fake. And then the words that were carved into them brought a sensation inside him that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Vongola..." He murmured. "... Famiglia."

* * *

 **Beta'd by Purple Smiles and Love. Thanks a LOT!**

 **Wushuuu ~ /greets in monotone/ Hiiiii ~ ! Hnn, yeah. Bloody Mafia will be involved. This idea wasn't supposed to be a fanfic but meh. Ah, will you please tell me how I did? I want to improve as much as I can. I'll really appreciate it if you'd tell me so.**  
 **Umm. So I changed the title from 'Hell is a place on Earth' to 'Criminal Minds'.**  
 **I'm really sorry about the errors.**

 **So um. Bye. And thank you.**  
 **(c) KHR - Amano Akira Quote on top is from the manga Horimiya.**

 **Chapter 4 might take longer than I thought, I have to concentrate on school related stuffs.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Boys and girls of every age,_

 _Would you like to see something strange?_

* * *

A boy silently sat in front of a window, watching the rain fall endlessly from the sky. From other's perspective, one might find the act rather dull and would do anything other than that.

But for the boy, just sitting there was the only way where he could find solitude.

It was his everyday routine.

As he would sat there, nothing seemed to matter.

Not his bruises, nor the lives that had flashed before him like an endless record the Grim Reaper himself had directed.

To the boy, nothing was more important than watching people's lives go by from the window of the cage he's in.

Nothing.

Not even that thing he calls _'Family'._

* * *

The first thing that greeted Tsuna's group upon arriving at the place was loud music. The place itself was an epitome of those western parties that he sees in the dubbed version of those chick flick his mother likes to watch. Tsuna struggled to follow Fran and Haru while avoiding bumping into those sweaty bodies. Gokudera was scowling, displeasure evident on his face. Lambo was swaying to the music, stopping from time to time to dance with the girls who drew his attention.

"U-umm," Tsuna started, finally catching up with the cosplay duo. Fran was the first one to tilt his head to Tsuna's direction before Haru as the latter was busy admiring everyone's clothes. "Is it always like this? I-I mean this noisy and all..."

"You have never gone to a party before?" Fran tilted his head to the side as he completely ignored the brunette's question. Tsuna felt something imaginary hit his ego, for what the tealette has said was true. What he don't understand though was the fact that what the hell was it supposed to do with his question. "Poor Sawada! Deprived of the amazing part of childhood!" Said Fran in complete monotone.

 _WHAT KIND OF CHILDHOOD IS THIS?!_

Gokudera heard this and felt a vein pop. How dare this Frog insult his boss! "Don't pick on boss, you stupid frog!" He threatened.

"Ahh..." Fran covered both of his ears with his palms, face still contorted into that usual bored expression of his. "Stupid silver faerie who acts like a dog to a whimp, you're hurting my ears."

"W-wha-" Gokudera's mouth opened as he tried to comprehend what did this frog just called him. And when he finally did, series of veins started popping on his head. Fran was known to have the ability to annoy everyone he stumbles upon, in fact if raising death threats was a game, Fran will surely win. Gokudera was not safe from his antics. The silverette's hands shot up and grabbed the tealette's collar, earning the usual squeak from Tsuna.

"What did you just called me, you punk?" He threatened with eyes glinting dangerously. On normal basis, this would make anyone cower in fear but Fran was Fran. And not even his beloved BIG SISTER Kurumiya Hijiri could make him back down.

"Stupid silver faerie who acts like a dog to a whimp."

"Why you little-"

"G-guys!" Tsuna butted in. He grabbed Gokudera's hands from Fran's collar and successfully stopping the in coming fight. Tsuna was sure that this Death Battle was more to what he could imagine and if he let Gokudera's temper get the best of him, said battle might start that very moment right in front of him. And he was so sure that he was not ready for what's coming yet. "L-let's not fight okay? A-also where is this battle supposedly held, Fran?" He turned to the younger boy. Tsuna could still feel Gokudera's glare which made him sweat a lot.

Fran hummed a reply and shrugged. Tsuna thought he saw disappointment flashed in Fran's eyes but it was gone as it went. It was probably just the lights playing tricks on him. "The battle will not start for an half hour but yeah. Follow me." He started to walk right ahead. Haru then chose this moment to cling onto Tsuna's arm much to his surprise.

"Haru thinks Tsuna should join!" She exclaimed which then earned a growl from Gokudera. Tsuna on the other hand couldn't help but to cringe at the girl's suggestion. He wasn't even sure if he'll survive a minute of watching DB, what more if he'll join? He was so sure that he'll die a tragic death.

"Oi woman! Stop clinging onto boss!"

Gokudera spatted and grabbed Haru by the scruff of her dress. A squeak left her lips as she suddenly got tagged away from Tsuna. Needless to say that started another bickering from the duo.

In the midst of all, a pair of eyes watched them from the second floor. Their lips was fixed into a smirk as they twirled their hat with their fingers. Their head bobbled up and down along the music and yet their eyes never left a certain unaware prey; Tsunayoshi Sawada.

They giggled and straightened up. One hand on their hips as the other went to fix their hat onto their head, tapping it downwards covering their left eye. "So that's him..." They spoke particularly to no one. "I wonder how much fun he would show us tonight! Ah!" They exclaimed and clasped both hands together. "I just can't wait to see how much he'll bleed and cry to the this game!"

Their smirk then turn into a menacing Cheshire cat grin as they turned around and went to where the show will be held.

"One by one, we turn our hands to gun."

* * *

Somewhere along the premises, a figure sat in the middle of a room full of computer monitor. In her hand was a box of strawberry milk. She had her feet crossed, her luscious cream colored legs shown from the slit of her black dress. Her indigo hair was untied and she had her chin propped on her other knuckle.

Not far from her was a boy with an unkempt auburn hair. The light from the monitor reflected onto his thick glasses as he typed furiously at what could be a question by a figure from one of the monitors.

"Miss Mammon," He started, pushing his glasses up. "Some of the bidder wants to have Hibari and Mukuro fight tonight again."

A sudden intake of breath was heard before at third person spoke. Shaking and wasn't sure if she was even allowed to speak yet. "B-but Master Mukuro is-" Needless to say her words were cut off as the woman raised her hand.

"No need to butt in Chrome," The lady in the middle spoke. She then turned her attention back to the boy from before. "Tell them Hibari and Mukuro are not available for tonight's battle," She cringed and muttered something along the words 'Fuck' and 'Stupid Chinese'. The lady took a deep breath before sipping the remnants of her strawberry milk. "They can bet on the other fighter or challenger. Tell them that. If they don't want to, just relay my message: Go rot in hell."

"Understood." The boy said, not even flinching at the woman's words. A sign that proves how he had gotten used to it. Also around this time the door slid open revealing a girl with hair fixed into a twin tails. She had a cat-like grin on her face and hopped happily toward the boy. Glomping on him before burying his head onto her chest. To which he didn't reacted to. He simply murmured her name and nodded. The girl then resumed on resting her cheek on her head.

"Everything is set!" She declared.

The woman earlier nodded. "Good. Irie, tell that Reich to start the show." She smirked and leaned back on her chair.

"Let's start making money."

* * *

 _This is Halloween,_

 _Pumpkin scream at the dead of night._

* * *

 **Sorry if it took so long. School ate me! K bye. Not proof read. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I am the Perriot that you wished for. So manipulate me as you wish."_

* * *

Screamings.

Cheerings.

The smell of blood mixed with the scent of sweat drifted through the air.

"Kill him!"

"Slit his throat!"

"Just fucking die!"

Strings of blood spurted as the person clad in black attacked and slit his enemy's throat with his bare hands. Tsunayoshi stood behind the cage completely in shock. The 'Battle Arena' stood out in the middle of the old gymnasium. A huge bird cage that probably costed more than how it appeared. But that was his least concern during that time.

"JESTER! JESTER! JESTER!"

The crowd chanted, cheering for the upper dog that was so called 'Jester'. He couldn't see his face as it was covered by a gas mask, but for some unknown reasons he felt as if the person behind that mask was devoid of any emotion. He must be, right? How could he do such brutal thing if he had a slight ounce of feelings in him.

But then again, this was a school full of criminals.

Jester jumped back and grasped one of the metal cage's steel bar. His right feet balanced just under it, observing silently the enemy who had his hand on his neck to stop the blood from coming out. It was clear that he will lose but even still he doesn't seemed to have any thoughts of backing out. 'If I'll die then I'll die with honor', his eyes screamed.

It made Tsuna gulp.

"Oooooh ~ would you look at that! He's still alive!" A voice announced. Tsuna's eyes shifted from the boy to the other occupant of the cage. She sat on the railing opposite to Jester's with a mic on her hand. An upperclassmen from what he had learned. She wore nothing but the school's skirt and a leather bra. "Is little Jester getting rusty?" She taunted.

Jester only tilted his head to the right, it was as if giving the girl a confused look. He then jumped back down not really making that much movement but just staring blankly at his enemy.

"T-Takeuchi, please give up already!" A girl behind the cage suddenly caught Tsuna's eyes. She was crying but that didn't hide the beauty that she possessed. "P-please... I don't know what to do if I'll lose you..." She was already kneeling at this point, begging the boy called Takeuchi who only gave her a sad smile. A unspoken farewell as he straighted out to face Jester.

"Awww ~," The girl from earlier cooed with voice void of any sympathy while looking down at the crying girl. "Takeuchi ~ please give up already. I don't know what to do if I'll lose you." She mocked in an extra high pitched voice before it followed by a blood curling laughter. She turned serious after a moment and stared down at Jester.

"Kill him."

"NO!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Jester dashed with an unbelievable speed, his hand instantly came in contact with Takeuchi's throat.

Everything seemed to slow down as Tsuna saw the skin getting shred. Muscles coming in contact with air. His agonized screams filled the air before he stopped and his body went limp on the cold hard ground.

* * *

Tsuna went limp at the bottom of the stairs. A part of him was glad that he managed not to throw up in front of everyone, and the other part was screaming at him to just ran away as far as he could away from this place. Given that it wasn't the first time that he saw someone get killed in front of him (thanks to Yamamoto), Tsuna still can't seem to stop himself from shaking.

He rested his head onto his knees and slouched even further into the darkness. He could still hear the music blasting out of the stereo but it wasn't as loud as it had.

The moment the girl announced that they were taking a break, Tsuna silently squeezed his way out. He didn't informed Gokudera about it. Nor any of his companions.

At that very moment, he only wanted to be alone.

The letter said that he will have some answer if he'll attend this battle, he was bound to get some answer. But all he saw was someone getting murdered in the most brutal way that he had seen.

This was a nightmare.

"Sawada?" The brunette couldn't stopped himself as a shrieked left his mouth when a voice suddenly spoke. Tsuna's hand flew to his heart as he looked at the intruder who only cocked his head to the right. Said intruder then laugh that signature laugh of his. Up till this moment he still couldn't believe that the same hearty sound was coming from a cold blooded murderer.

"Y-Y-Y-YAMAMOTO?!"

"Yo!" The boy greeted, baseball bat perched on his shoulder. "What are you doing at this part of the building?"

'I was scared and wanted some alone time because I definitely know I will die in this place', was what he wanted to say but thought otherwise. Tsuna just sighed and shook his head, burying it back to his knees.

He could feel Yamamoto's gaze on him but the taller male didn't made a move which somewhat made Tsuna nervous. After a few minutes the ravenette sat beside him.

Tsuna looked up from his position. Yamamoto was just staring out of the broken window in front of them, that carefree smile of his never leaving his lips. He looked so normal. Someone who wasn't capable of killing his fellow classmate. Seeing Yamamoto made him realized that you can't really judge a person by the way they looked.

He bit his lips at that thought.

"Y-Yamamoto..." He started, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. The taller male cocked his head to his side, urging him to continue. Tsuna swallowed the lump on his throat. "W-what did you felt when you... When y-you... K-killed our classmate?"

The instant the question left his lips, he regretted it. What the hell was the answer he wanted to hear? Yamamoto probably enjoyed it! Why wouldn't he? He saw his reaction that very day! He saw how nonchalant he was about it. He paled when the thought of the ravenette killing him crossed his mind. But strange enough, Yamamoto only stared at him with his mouth open. He then broke into a hearty laughter, leaning on his palms in the process.

"To be honest..." He grinned and diverted his gaze back to the window. _"I don't know..."_

"What was I supposed to feel?" His smile softened as he appeared to remember something. "It was the same when I killed those other guys. They were bound to die anyway. My old man told me it was wrong before I was sent here." He shrugged. "But I honestly failed to see why.

"I didn't felt excited when I did so." He closed his eyes and choose to lay down on the stairs. "But whenever my bat would came in contact with a human bone, I couldn't help but to think that it felt so right.

"My old man never gave up on me. Even probably now he still hasn't. What was so wrong with killing them? I simply just didn't prolonged their fate. They were bound to die. And beside." He opened his eyes and grinned. "It's kinda fun, I guess."

This guy had major issues. And he was pretty unstable.

Yamamoto straightened out and faced him. Grin intact, still there was something that had changed in Yamamoto's eyes that he failed to decipher. "What about you?" He mimicked Tsuna's question. "What did you felt when you killed those people?"

What did he felt?

It was a simple question with a simple answer.

But...

He don't know... Because in the first place, he doesn't remember doing the deed.

Sure those guys did something horrible to him but never had he bore any grudge of sort to come to the point of wanting to kill them. His Mom raised him that way. To always be forgiving. To not bear any grudges.

He looked down onto his palm and felt his eyes watering.

His judgements were still the same at it was that day.

He swore he never did it.

And he was sure of that.

When a couple of minutes passed with still not getting any answer, Yamamoto just grinned and patted him on the shoulder. The taller male stood up and flung his bat on his shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to answer that."

He then started walking towards the darker part of the building much to Tsuna's confusion. "It was nice talking to you though, Sawada. I hope we become friends." He stopped on his tracks and peeked on his shoulder. "And one more thing..."

Tsuna went rigid as he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

 _"Don't turn around..."_

But it was too late.

He did. He wasn't able to see who it was. He remembered a hand covering his eyes followed by the feeling of needle penetrating the skin on his neck, just above his vein.

And with that, everything turned black.

Much like how it was before he woke up from that nightmare that October night.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where boss is, woman?!" Gokudera barked at Haru who merely puffed her cheeks in annoyance. He was beyond mad. He only took his eyes off from Tsuna for a second and he was gone. How could he protect him with all his heart if he was nowhere to be found.

And the second round of DB was about to start.

"Hahi! Don't scream at Haru! It wasn't Haru's fault that delinquent's an idiot!" The girl stuck his tongue at him which irked the silverette more.

"Do you think he's already dead?" Fran nonchalantly commented while eating a popcorn. "Some obsess fangirl probably kidnapped and did some horrible stuffs to him before chopping and putting him inside a duffle bag."

"What?!"

"Hahi?!"

The tealette boy nodded at his statement and resumed with his business. "That's probably what happened. He appeared to be quite weak towards girls."

"Shut up you stupid frog! Why don't I kill you instead?!"

"Lambo, have you seen Tsuna? Haru is worried!" The girl pulled the boy's hem who was busy staring at the nearby girl's boobs. The cow boy was already drooling at this point, not even noticing the commotion happening around him.

"What? Huh? Yeah sure."

"Mooouuuu!" Haru shrieked, annoyed by the fact that she got ignored.

"And we are back!" All eyes then shifted to the owner of the voice. The announcer from earlier stood in the middle of the cage, Jester was standing beside her, hands tucked in his pockets. "Earlier round was quite boring wasn't it?"

Series of agreement followed to which the girl giggled at. "It's kinda comforting that I'm not the only one who hated that unnecessary drama."

"So!" She linked one of her arms to Jester's. "How about this? Instead of choosing the next opponent from those who had registered why don't we ask someone from the crowd instead?"

"The rules are the same." She raised her hand to the air and grinned. "But this time here's the twist I'm sure you will definitely like."

"Aside from the money that you will get," Her grin turned menacing. "You will get your much wanted freedom. That's right. We'll have someone who will help you escape this abomination of a place!"

"But of course, we have one condition... You will have to kill..." The girl let her words hung in the air. "... Him." And then motioned her thumb toward Jester.

The crowd went silent at that. Jester was one of the most brutal fighters of Death Battle, one of the most feared together with the so called guardians. An unofficial name for the best seven criminals that are registered for the said game. If it was just an ordinary contender then people might have agreed to those terms, but Jester wasn't ordinary.

It was a sure death unless you are in par with the reigning seven fighters.

"No one?" The girl tilted her head and pouted. "Man, you guys are boring." She sighed and shook her head.  
She was about to say something when the sound of the gate opening resounded throughout the gymnasium. A figure woobly entered the cage, falling face first when his feet got tangled with each other. The announcer raised her eyebrow in interest. "Oh my what is this?"

The figure didn't made a move, just lying motionless on the floor. She skipped towards him, proceeding with poking him with the sole of her shoes. "Are you dead?" A finger then move at that. The figure started stirring. He weakly propped his elbow onto the ground. He was breathing heavily, fringes covering his eyes. When he was finally sitting up right was when Gokudera finally recognized the figure.

"Boss!" He exclaimed. Which got Haru, Fran, and Lambo's attention. They gasped in unison as it was indeed Tsuna who had entered the cage.

"Oh my are you the challenger? Can you really do it?"

Tsuna weakly raised his head to stare at the girl. Clear light amber eyes stared back into the same color. The boy slowly nodded his head, eyes not leaving the girl's. "You're kinda strange, aren't you? What's your name?"

 _'Name...'_

 _'Name?'_

Series of images flashed before him. All of which doesn't seemed to have any connection to one another. Just random images he had no idea who belonged to.

But then, everything morphed into one picture and that was when something in his brain clicked.

'What's a name... Ah. Right, that's what is...' He slowly opened his mouth to utter them but it was too soft the girl barely heard it. "What was that?" She placed the mic near his lips, urging him to say it again. And weakly, the boy nodded. His voice hoarse like he had just woke up from a very deep and long slumber.

 _"Vonggola..."_ He murmured. The name it self made the female announcer freeze on her spot. Her eyes turned wide as she stared at the boy disbelievingly. _"De...cimo."_

* * *

 **This is so overdue. I'm sorry, I was planning on uploading it before the year end but found myself unable to because of life.**

 **And I'm not neglecting this fic. I want to finish this but I'm currently at the point wherein I can't seem to turn my thoughts into words thus resulting to months of no updates. I'm sorry! There's also college but let's not go to that lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The color of my heart is black. It was burnt to black just like that. I break glass whenever I feel like and I look at my bloody hands and think, why am I like this?_

* * *

This place was no heaven.

The salvation that they promised everyone is nothing but a mere lie to make them kneel down and submit to their wishes.

Everything in this place is a lie.

Every words.

Each are poison that kills them slowly until they truly forgets who they are and who they were supposed to be.

Just a sad piece of a toy that they uses for their own entertainment.

"Vongola…" the words left his lips with familiarity. "Decimo…"

That's what he was.

That was his name.

He have no memories of who he was, where he was from, nor did he even know the place they were in. He vomited. He don't know why but he felt sick. Everything felt foreign.

Even his own body felt foreign, like it was never his from the very beginning.

His eyes shifted to the frozen girl beside him.

He stared into her amber eyes, the color felt familiar. The inscription in her retina mirrored the one that is on his. They were the same. She was the same as he.

The girl's lips slowly morphed into a knowing smile upon seeing the familiarity in his eyes. She stood up and held her hand to him, motioning him to take it and he did. He wobbled and slumped on the female's form who wasn't fazed by the sudden skin ship. She merely wrapped one arm around him and patted his back.

"Vongola huh," he heard her say. "you're not supposed to be here." Then she let him go and went to the middle of the cage.

"We have a contender!" she announced with a smile. "Vongola Decimo is his name! A new face! He was the only one who was confident to take on our dearest Jester. Will he give us a good fight or will he end up dead and headless like Jester's previous opponents?" She smirked. "We'll see."

The woman walked to where Jester stood.

Even if she couldn't see his eyes, behind that gas mask she know he was staring at her. The girl had a blank expression on her face as she finally stopped beside the masked boy, facing the different direction from him. "kill him." Was the only thing she said before she went to the corner of the cage.

Jester stood motionless on his spot.

The cheering all around him disappearing into nothingness and the only thing left was the boy who stood in front of him. Emotions started to creep up into him, all of which fought for dominance, all which symbolizes what he feels. But in the end, there was only one that won.

He dashed forward without any warning, wasting no time in punching the brunette to his stomach.

A cough left Tsuna's lips as he directly took in the blow.

Yes.

Only one emotion won…

… and that was _**hate.**_

Kill him?

 _ **He'd gladly do so.**_

Tsuna was thrown in the mid air by the attack. Jester twisted his body and kicked the brunette once again, this time to his face, doubling the damage that he'd done. Tsuna gasped when his back hit the metal railing of the cage with force.

This was something new.

He had never felt this sensation before.

Unconsciously his mouth formed into an amused smile.

Jester was slowly walking to him but he wasn't faze as he slowly stood up from his spot. Pain. His mind later processed. That was what he was feeling but for some reason it wasn't hindering him from pushing his feet to the ground and charging towards his opponent.

He could feel his muscles contracting, his hearing turned sharper as he slowly got accustomed of his body.

For once.

He felt…

… _**free.**_

A huge gushed of wind exploded around them when his fist came in contact with Jester's crossed arm. He pushed his feet harder into the ground until his opponent was slowly pushed back.

He grinned again, pupils dilating as adrenaline started to rush into his system.

Jester planted his feet firmly on the ground. He wasn't willing to give Tsuna the satisfaction of pushing him as far as he could. He couldn't simply give any of his enemy the satisfaction of seeing him falter.

The masked opponent pushed him away and Tsuna summersaulted back, effortlessly landing on his feet. Jester dashed once again, fist clenched and aimed for Tsuna's face. The brunette duck before taking his enemy's head with his hand, firmly planting it on the ground after.

The sound of glasses cracking was heard and the cheering grew louder at the feat.

"A-amazing…" Gokudera said as he watched from the sidelines. To think Tsuna could be something like this was beyond his imagination. He could only watch in awe as Jester hit Tsuna with his fist despite having his face firmly planted on the floor.

The brunette staggered back and Jester redeemed himself. He jumped back and it was only then people noticed the glass on his eyepiece were now completely gone.

That was the first time that they saw any part of his face without any covers.

Red retinas stared at Tsuna without any emotion. Red retinas which held the same inscription like his and the girl from before. Tsuna grew more excited at the sight.

His heart beat loudly inside his chest. The sound resonated inside his head until the only thing that he could hear was its sound and nothing else.

"This is amusing," the girl commented as she watched the scene. "Now let us makes this even more interesting." Then she clicked her fingers together.

The box that hanged in the middle of the cage shook, it's locks slowly unlocking and as if in slow motion, the spectators watched as different sort of blades started falling from the sky.

Tsuna dodge the axe that fell dangerously closed to him. He ran towards Jester who was doing the same. They evaded each weapons that were falling from the sky and almost in unison, they took their weapons of choice.

Both blades clang as they clashed with one another.

Jester held a sword while in Tsuna's hand was a katana.

The excited and much louder scream from the crowd fueled both fighter's killing instinct. The feeling of ecstasy filled every corner of Tsuna's mind and his bloodlust was starting get out of hand. He never felt so free in his entire life. He was like this bird who had just started to fly, and he never wanted to return back to land again.

 _ **Kill him!**_

Their mind screamed in unison.

 _ **Kill him!**_

 _ **Kill him!**_

 _ **Kill him!**_

 _ **Kill him…**_

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

An ear piercing scream as heard as both fighters swung their swords, blades directly aiming for each other's throat.

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

 **Bang!**

Both of their blades flew mid air before it could even scraped their skin.

An eerie silence filled the gymnasium. Nobody spoke as they tried to comprehend the sudden intrusion.

"I'm going to count one to three," A familiar voice echoed and cut through the deep silence. "if any of you brats don't want to spend their days inside the quarantine area, I suggest you leave now."

"… i-it's Reborn!" one boy screamed. That served as signal for the entire crowd to start moving. Screaming were heard as they raced towards the exit, pulling and clawing anyone who dare block it.

"Wait, Boss is still there!" Gokudera screamed and pulled his hands away from Haru's grasp. He turned around only to see Tsuna getting hit by a tranquilizer on his neck, falling limply like Jester, who suffered the same fate earlier, on the ground.

"They won't kill him so let's go." Fran said in monotone, this time pulling Gokudera alongside Haru and Lambo.

"Man this is so troublesome," Lambo commented while running. "everything was starting to get awesome."

"Boss nearly died in there!" Gokudera snarled at the younger boy who in turn looked the other way while sticking his tongue out.

"But you have to admit that that was one amazing fight." The cow boy said, this time choosing on carrying Haru in his arms. The girl pouted but didn't resisted.

"One of them has to die," Fran commented when they exited the building. "That's the entire purpose of this game."

 _ **Too bad both of them are still alive as of the moment.**_

* * *

"My, my," The Chinese man smiled as he entered the room full of monitors, eyes disappearing in the process. "So she escaped again…"

"Master Fong!" I-pin called out. "I-pin cannot retrieve the data anymore. Miss Viper made sure to delete everything." She informed as she stared at the letters that flashed before her on the screen;

 **All files deleted.**

"I guess we can't do anything about it." The older man commented.

"This is so frustrating, maggot!" Colonelo punched one of the monitor in frustration. "Next time, you tie that wife of yours on the bed! She kept causing troubles because of this shit! Damn, Lal will be really mad at me." He grumbled as he exited the room, fuming.

Fong merely chuckled and return his attention back to the monitors.

"this is indeed a big problem."


End file.
